The Luck of the Magic
by Lonely-B96
Summary: Nena stumbles across Ponyville, and an even bigger secret. Story is better than summary!


**The Luck of the Magic**

One day, a blue Pegasus mare named Nena happens upon a small village. Upon reaching the village, she happens to find a sign saying 'Ponyville.'

What building was she to head towards first? Or is she to venture outside of town? Quickly, Nena came to a decision; she would venture outside the town first.

She turns and heads towards a dirt path, clouds of dust trailing behind her hooves as she walked. However, the blue mare stops at a fork in the road. On one side, the path veers off and disappears towards a ranch. On the other, a cottage on the hill awaits. On the middle road, the road trails off and ends underneath Cloudsdale. It was a tough decision as all of the paths perked her interest, but Nena thinks that the cottage would be the best option.

Upon turning right, she notices the chirping of birds and a rather angry rabbit glaring at her from the distance. Yet, she continues as the aroma of lavender and animal fur grows stronger. Here, she stops at the front of the cottage. Is she to knock on the door, continue past the cottage, or harass the wildlife?

Going with her original decision, Nena tries to go inside, but the door initially doesn't budge. However, a swift kick manages to do the trick. The inside is cozy and filled with worn furniture. There are two levels to the home and no one seems to be on the first level.

Nena takes her time to have a quick look around downstairs, there are currently a few shelves stocked with books on animal care. On the table is a hardly eaten salad. Nena takes a nibble at a slice of carrot before fluttering up the steps, leading to a closed door. She peeked inside, and caught the sight of a yellow Pegasus. She hasn't seen Nena yet, but she's currently looking out her window and humming softly.

Nena knocks before pushing the door open, to which the pony inside gasps and zips out the window. Apparently she does not support what boils down to breaking and entering. In her escape, she drops a note she was carrying. Walking to the other pony's previous spot, Nena picks up the note. Said note states, '_Ball tonight at 8:00 at the party centre! Dress sharply!_' written in eloquent handwriting. It is currently 4:30.

'_Now what to do?'_ Nena musses to herself. Without knowing what direction the other pony left, she busies herself with looking around the house.

The room is quaint, with a quilt covering the pony's mattress neatly. A bird's nest sits on the table. After a quick analysis, Nena goes outside and encounters some rabbits, a kitten, and a falcon. Some squirrels lie in the distance. She flies up to a tree and grabs an acorn, tossing it at the eagle, accidentally knocking the eagle out of the tree and it falls on top of a poor rabbit. One of the rabbits gives her the stink eye.

"Now look what I've done!" She grumbles to herself, speeding off before anything else happens.

After racing away from the scene, Nena finds herself in the middle of town. Deciding she was quite hungry after her little adventure, she enters a nearby cafe, choosing to snack on a daisy sandwich with a fruit salad side. She sets the bits on the counter, but has the idea to pony-watch for a few minutes.

There is a pony family that is interesting, to say the least. Two parent earth ponies walk down the street with a twin unicorn and Pegasus in tow as they giggle softly. A scruffy pony walks into the boutique, well, scruffy, but comes out in a luxurious dress, presumably for the ball later. A griffon, however, has taken her biggest concern. He walks down a path wearing a tie and strange feather-style, and walks into the alley; he comes out of the alley a minute or so later, but this time his feathers are of a darker shade and his body type is slightly bulkier. Odd.

Nena becomes curious and takes off, flying ahead and above the griffon, thankful for her sense of stealth. Luckily, he does not seem too concerned with her presence. He turns the corner and walks into a weathered old shed, and she peep into a hole in the wall. There she sees it: He shape-shifts into the form of a colt, a unicorn. His cutie mark is that of a nebulous form with a question mark adorned in the middle of it.

The door opens as the unicorn walks outside, a saddlebag strapped across his back. His eyes flicker with something and he pauses before shrugging and continuing. "6:30," she hears him mutter softly. He continues towards the location of where the ball will take place, adjusting his bowtie with his magic. Nena follows, and spots a few ponies already gathering outside the building, all in formal attire. She thinks she catch a glimpse of the yellow Pegasus with a pink mane, along with cheerful orange earth pony beside her, mane braided.

Nena has no clothing on as of now, but she is not sure she will need it. But that doesn't matter now.

If she was to tell the pony about what she saw, she doubts that she would believe her. So instead, she starts to plan something out in her mind. She could put on a disguise of her own and make something up on the fly, or she could perhaps get somepony to investigate alongside her. Finally, she could tell another authority figure, such as the local guards, about the unicorn.

Thinking that perhaps finding another pony to investigate alongside herself in disguise is the best option, and then together decide about telling the authorities.

Nena see three ponies in particular that could be of some use. One of them is a brown Pegasus wearing a fancy top hat and taking a sip of some tea. He looks quite gentlemanly. Another is an earth pony, wearing a nice pantsuit with a waved orange mane. She is quite the foul-mouthed pony, but she seems determined. Finally, there is another unicorn, dark blue and quite analytical. He looks quite bored, and fuddles with the upturned collar of his trench coat.

Nena is intrigued by the dark blue unicorn and heads towards him, and he starts to scan you before you even open your mouth to speak. He looks as though he's about to say something, but an aside glance at a cream-colored pony tells him otherwise. He quickly pulls Nena aside, whispering, "Let me guess: The one with the saddlebag and bowtie is bothering you as well?"

She nods, but he pushes her aside and starts the investigation on his own without even asking her name. How rude.

"Sorry," the cream-colored pony says. "He can be like that."

Within the span of a few minutes, the blue unicorn turns to you, saying, "He's probably either planning a heist, or getting away with one, judging by his movements. How fun!"

Nena blinks. She asks his name, but he trots off, ignoring her entirely.

The brown Pegasus turns to you and sighs. "Sorry about his behaviour. Deplorable, but what can you do? That's Scanner Hooves. By the way, my name is Gentlecolt. Charmed to make your acquaintance. May I ask your name, my dear lady?"

She eyes him and notices his cutie mark is that of a puzzle piece. Interesting.

"Uhh, I'm Nena." She states. "What's with the cutie mark?"

"Aaa, Nena is a fine name! And this? Oh, I simply have a penchant for puzzle solving, if I do say so myself. Interesting. Three investigating ponies, myself, Scanner, and SeaSide, all in one place, and a suspicious pony on the loose! It's almost like fate!" Gentlecolt replies.

Scanner trots by and takes a whiff of the air, then running off before the cream-colored pony can catch him. Nena grumbles. She should be the one tagging along and figuring this mess out, not him!

Gentlecolt gestures toward the clock tower. "Oh dear, it is almost 8:00! Nena, if you shall be attending, I suggest you get the proper outfit for such an occasion, or you won't be allowed on the premises without sneaking in. Who knows, maybe you'll see that strange saddlebagged fellow there as well?" He trots off, meeting up with a small blue foal before walking towards the building where the party will take place.

Trotting off, Nena finds a store that supplies a nice gown that complements her eye color quite nicely. At least now she doesn't have to worry about sneaking around. She flies over the heads of the crowd members and spot Scanner and the potentially dangerous unicorn conversing, hmm. She fly's low enough to hear them talk and manage to hear the blue one trying to elicit information from the other unicorn. However, as Scanner meets her gaze for a split second, the other unicorn follows his eyes and sees her hovering above him. His eyes flash for a second before he quickly cuts off his conversation with Scanner.

Interesting...

Scanner looks at Nena and says, with a bit of frustration in his tone, "Wonderful. Would you like to interrupt me anymore than..." he trails off before coming upon an epiphany. "He's seen you before. Where did he see you? How did you encounter him?"

Stranger: "He's a shape shifter. I followed him and spotted him running off into a shed as a griffon, then change into a unicorn!" She blurted out. Scanner's pupils dilate and you zoom off before he can grab her.

The party's already started, and she follows him into the reception hall. Octavia, the local violinist, plays in the corner while the topmost balcony -reserved for special addresses from the Queen herself- is vacant. The unicorn heads for the back room to stand on the balcony, possibly to address the entire gathering.

Away from the crowd, he reaches for the saddle bag to open it, but before he does so, he turns and looks Nena dead in the eyes. -Did he know she was following him?- "You. You've been following me all day. What have you seen?"

"Firstly, I want to know what you are." She takes a step forward, and he takes a step back. "Secondly, what is in the bag?" The unicorn steps back and she steps forward again, right in his face. His eyebrows furrow. "As if I would tell you that!" His horn glows and she suddenly feels unable to move. "Serves you right!" He turns to run upwards, when suddenly, he receives a swift kick to the face.

Nena is released and she sees the attacker is... the yellow pony?

"What just happened?" Nena demanded after a moment of confused silence.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just got afraid for you, especially after what that fellow Gentlecolt told me about you and that Scanner Hooves and this unicorn here." She looks away. "By the way, I'm Fluttershy." She grabs the saddlebag to hands it to Nena, but just before she can receive it, the cream-colored pony snatches it.

"Sorry, but this is evidence. Scanner happens to know who this unicorn is, and so we've already called the rest of the authorities and everything." He gives a weak, apologetic smile before trotting

"What's in the bag?" Nena calls after him.

"Well, I don't think I'm allowed to tell y-"

"It's a magical amplification device. It gives the bearer stronger magical capabilities than normal. It once belonged to the Princess, you know. And that Unicorn has been my... rival of sorts for a while," Scanner interrupts and states simply.

The cream-colored pony rolls his eyes. "Oooookay, now if you could stop telling her this confidential information, I think that-"

Nena stops listening to the cream pony and Scanner argue. Instead, she turns to Fluttershy to thank her, but she's already gone.

At this point, Nena assumes he was going to either use the device to control the citizens, or possibly even hold it for ransom. Still, it's not much of her concern now. However, she still has one final decision to make. Now that she has met so many new ponies, what does she plan to do? Stay and keep in touch with Fluttershy and her friends? Befriend Gentlecolt and his apprentice? Try and pry for more information on the unicorn? Or possibly even try to figure out what's up with Scanner and his own companion? Nena still has time to think about that, but for now, the journey is over.

_Soo... new story, if I add to this, I shall never know. I'm actually surprised that I remembered so much about MLP from my child hood, and I don't watch FIM much. Yea, I used to LOVE MLP... *Shame* Anyways, I have no idea what caused this, but I was up ALL night. Yea, I'm a slow typer and the internet didn't help either c: What do you guys think? I'm actually amazed at myself! _

_Lol, Nena is such in ignorant pony, but she can be fun! Also, Nena is actually earth bound, I just felt like giving her wings just for now. As a matter of fact, here is a few pictures of her  
>Tackle Hugs; http: angelofsweetdeath. deviantart. com /art/Tackle-Hugs-291129450  
>Tackle Hug Revenge; http: lonely – bones 96. deviantart. com /#/d4v5q67  
>Reference; http: lonely – bones 96. deviantart. com /gallery/#/d4swomn_

_Each review gets you a plate of cookies!_


End file.
